mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Knight System
"In the times of good and bad, we are all cooped up in the war, If we fight, we fight...If we die, we die....If you die, be proud of who you are and your name will be remembered through the history of our generation" - Joan of Arc, Queen of the Omega Knights The Omega Knight System is an organization of Knights that are held in the Vostok Generation, Along with the Vostok Army, they are serious means of abolishing the evil and restoring the truth to the Fedorian Empire, They only fight when the Vostok Army is needing hard force, which were also called Elite Soldiers on the nation. They only accept Vostok's as their bloodline had been regime with "Family's Power", In the Vostok Army, People can join the Army and will be given hard training methods, and a bloodline contract, meaning that they had dedicated their lives to the Vostok Generation. Organization Vostok Army The Vostok Army are the elite squadrons in the Fedorian Empire, given their time to train daily in the camps between Lake Mirrorpool and the Town of Eden, They kept the Cathedral of Traitors on guard, as this was connected from the Main road from Earnwold to Eden. They consisted of 3 battalions, each of which are commanded by an Omega General and their Legion Commander. Omega Rankings These are the ranks for the Omega Knight System, Each of which are made to tank out the system for the Vostok Army. Knights These are called seekers, as their jobs are simple, being a scout for the Organization or to destroy a specific target in the army. Royal Knight Are also called as Platoon Sergeants in the Platoons of a battalion, these knights are also the main guards in the camps and the mansion. Grand Knight These are the Platoon Leaders of the army, as they command a large platoon of soldiers, along with their platoon sergeants with their side. Legion Knight These Knights are capable of secondary commanders in a platoon, being a staff corporal in one's battalion. They also messengers from other Generals of the army or to a kingdom Legion Commander These Commanders are responsible for commanding a battalion, along with their commands from Omega Generals. They are considered as destroyers, as they are first in line to spill the first blood in the war. Legendary Legionnaire Knights These Knights are also called the the heavy hitters in the army, as they can devastate strong blows against the enemy, and can destroy multiple targets with ease. Omega Knights These special squadrons are the best of the best in the army, as they are capable of destroying one's head into ablaze within a prick of a flower. They are the guardians of the Empire and they seek one's help with no regardless what so ever. Omega Generals Only 3 Generals can uphold this posistion, as they devoted their life to command and conquer, Given their time to protect the Queen, they uphold as leaders of the Vostok Army. King/Queen of Omega Knights The greatest asset in the Vostok Army, as their command can lash out every soldier with ease, The Soldiers confront them as Idols in the Army, as they had been rumors that they have been called out to destroy an army with just one hand. Omega and Vostok Training They are mainly given hard training every single day, waking up early dawn and sleep after night begins. People can also join the training by simply going to the Town of Eden and apply for a membership in the Town Hall Category:Organization